Question: How many significant figures does $0.049162000$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.0{49162}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{49162}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{49162000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 8.